Ángel Guardián
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Yuki es una chica con problemas y tiene una enfermedad que la vuelve blanco de maltratos y rechazos, pero un dia conoce a Oliver y este le demostrara que no todo es dolor y oscuridad
1. Introducción

Hola c: pues este es mi segundo fic, no pensaba publicarlo hasta tener mas avanzado el primero, pero ya no me podia concentrar hasta minimo escribir una parte de este XD por si no se nota en la imagen de portada les digo que este fic es OliverxYuki, asi que si no les gusta la pareja no me ataquen D: pero no importa si a muchos no les gusta dicha pareja como sea esta historia la imagine con ellos y si los cambiaba por otros no tendria caso x_x y a los que gusten leerlo desde ahora les agradezco :3 esta es mas que nada una introduccion ya de ahi en adelante todos seran capitulos normales n-n

**Introducción**

En un lugar de Japón, mas especifico en Tokio, en una exclusiva zona residencial se podía ver la llegada de una nueva familia, ellos eran nadie mas que la importante familia Akiyama, dueños de grandes y muy importantes negocios alrededor de todo el país. Estaba conformada por el señor Yagami, su esposa Yuriko y su pequeña de apenas unos meses de nacida de nombre Yuki; habían decidido mudarse a este lugar mas que nada por decisión de él pues aun si su antigua residencia era igualmente de especiosa la consideraba poco segura y el deseaba estar en un lugar donde su adorada hija pudiera jugar tranquilamente y sin que se topara con chiquillos de clases menores.

Su nuevo hogar era una lujosa y grande mansión en la que su hija podría correr y jugar sin problema, en ella los esperaban todos sus sirvientes con gran alegría pues estaban emocionados por conocer a la nueva integrante de la poderosa familia. Apenas entraron los sirvientes se encargaron tanto de la señora como de la pequeña, en especial una de ellas de nombre IA que a petición del esposo se le había ordenado que estuviese siempre con ella, cualquiera que lo viera creería que era un padre y esposo muy protector, sin embrago, tras esas buenas intenciones había algo más…

Pasó el tiempo y Yuki estaba a punto de cumplir 4 años, debido a esto todos los sirvientes estaban preparando los últimos detalles de su fiesta y esperaban la llegada de otros niños de la zona, todo parecía ser felicidad, pero no era así, en el despacho del señor Akiyama tanto él como su esposa mantenían una discusión que amenazaba con salirse de control y romper con el feliz ambiente que había afuera:

—Yuriko ¡cállate ya!, ¡la niña está bien! —gritaba el hombre molesto.

— ¡Deja de ser tan necio!, ya sabes que hay probabilidades de que suceda…— le respondió su esposa.

— ¡Olvídalo! —le interrumpió fastidiado —Yuki no saldrá igual de dañada que tú—

— ¡Yo no estoy dañada! Mejor mídete con tus palabras—

—Tú has lo mismo entonces ¡y deja de mencionar ese maldito tema! —

—Sabes muy bien que no lo hare, no hasta que un especialista me dé una respuesta—respondió su esposa tajantemente.

Eso último pareció colmarle la paciencia al hombre y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle una bofetada a su esposa un ruido lo alertó.

— ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba una niña con vestido rosa y sosteniendo un conejito de peluche.

—Nada hijita, papi y yo estábamos hablando—respondió su madre recuperando la compostura. —¿Por qué no vas con IA para que termine de arreglarte?, yo voy en unos momentos—.

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder fue tomada de la mano por IA que se excusó por haberla perdido de vista y se la llevo de nuevo a su habitación.

—Yuki, deja de escaparte de esa manera, no quiero problemas con tu padre ¿entendido? —dijo la joven mientras peinaba a Yuki.

—Está bien…—respondió la pequeña— IA, ¿por qué mami y papi gritaban mucho? —.

Esta pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero para no preocuparla buscó una excusa—Oh… por nada importante, de seguro estaban hablando en voz muy alta, pero tú no te preocupes—. Yuki solo asintió y bajo junto con IA a la fiesta.

Ese tipo de peleas entre sus padres solía ser común pero en los últimos meses habían ido en aumento, pero nadie a excepción de IA lo sabía, y ella a veces lo creía lo mejor pues no quería que la pequeña escuchara como otros criados hablasen de ello. Además, si alguien más lo notaba también descubrirían que el motivo de dichas discusiones era por causa de la señora quien padecía una enfermedad que el señor a toda costa quería mantener en secreto, para ellos era mejor mantener la imagen de "familia feliz" aunque solo fuera por el bien la niña.

Sin embargo, esta dulce imagen duraría muy poco, pues los sucesos que sucederían más adelante serian desgracias que de poco en poco también perjudicarían a la pequeña Yuki

* * *

><p>Como dije esta es solo la introduccion por eso no es tan extensa, pero los capitulos si lo seran :) de hecho lo tuve que cortar por que revisandolo bien lo otro que ya llevaba avanzado no quedaba para introduccion, eso lo pasare para el primer capitulo c: y aun pese a que ahorita regrese de nuevo a la universidad voy a intentar que tanto este fic como el de "Torre de los sueños" los pueda actualizar los fines de semana n-n<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I: Secretos y temores_**

Cualquiera que tuviera el honor de conocer a la familia Akiyama podría decir sin dudar que era una familia feliz y sin problemas, pero fuera del ojo público la historia era otra, mas que nada porque el señor era muy estricto con su esposa y casi siempre le exigía que estuviera acompañada de alguno de los criados al momento de estar con Yuki, ¿pero por qué hacía eso? era la pregunta que solían hacerse los criados cuando eran mandados a vigilar a la señora, solían atribuirlo a que quizás el señor era muy protector o simplemente era una necesidad innecesaria pero nada se acercaba al verdadero motivo y solo IA lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que pasaba era que la muy querida señora Yuriko padecía Ciclotimia*, una forma leve de trastorno bipolar, pero al haber sido tratada desde muy joven se podría decir que la enfermedad estaba bajo control y por lo mismo el uso de los estabilizadores* no era tan recurrente; sin embargo eso no parecía bastarle al señor, aun si no lo decía en voz alta era claro que por momentos sentía gran desprecio por la madre de su hija pero no se atrevía a dejarla porque eso significaría que el secreto de su afección quedaría al descubierto y los medios los perseguirían hasta el cansancio.

Es por eso que a veces las órdenes del señor Akiyama con respecto a la vigilancia hacia su esposa eran algo "exageradas" para los demás, pero no para IA quien de hecho había sido seleccionada por el señor para ser algo así como enfermera personal, ella era la única que sabía la verdad y se le había prohibido (incluso amenazado) con mantener una completa confidencialidad. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo tanto ella como la señora empezaban a tener el mismo temor.

—Señora Yuriko, hace unos días escuche un poco de su discusión con el señor—dijo la joven mientras le servía una taza de té. — ¿Enserio cree que exista algo malo con la señorita Yuki? —

—Oh… lamento que nos hayas escuchado, cada vez es más explosivo con ese tema—se excusó la mujer. —Y como creo que tu no me juzgarás, podre decirte la verdad—respondió mientras le indicaba que cerrara la puerta para poder hablar sin problema.

— ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? —fingiendo no saber mucho.

—IA, por favor no finjas que no sabes nada sobre mi enfermedad y todo esto… por eso es que estás conmigo, además con tales gritos de mi esposo no sería sorpresa que hasta los vecinos lo supieran—dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Disculpe, no quise insinuar eso—se disculpó con una leve reverencia.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió. —Bueno, la verdad es que aun si mi esposo no lo quiera, hay probabilidades de que mi adorada Yuki pueda heredar el mismo mal que yo… obviamente nada es definitivo, pero hay que mantener todas las posibilidades abiertas—.

—Eso es cierto, pero si todo son solo probabilidades ¿por qué el señor se altera tanto? —preguntó evitando que se notará su molestia.

—Él dice que solo estoy delirando, además tú más que nadie sabe que en lo que respecta a mi esposo, el solo suponerlo significa pensar en su hija como una "loca trastornada" y aun si es una idea tonta no podrás hacerlo cambiar de opinión—suspiró.

—Eso es cierto, pero ni así puedo justificar que la trate de tal manera, si se casó con usted era porque quería procurar su bienestar y la aceptaría en las buenas y las malas.— dijo IA mientras se sentaba.

—Y así era en un principio… pero más tarde descubres que solo son mentiras cubiertas por palabras bonitas—.

IA se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se atrevió a decirle algo que quizás era necesario. —Señora, yo la aprecio demasiado y por eso es que le diré esto: independientemente de las ideas cerradas de su esposo, usted debe pensar en el bien de su hija y si eso significa enfrentársele pues hágalo, al final no se puede vivir negando la verdad, además mientras más tiempo se deje pasar puede ser peor, claro, en caso de que su hija si tenga algo—.

Yuriko se sorprendió por las palabras de la jovencita, pero sabía que tenía razón, al final no se puede vivir en una eterna mentira y fue por eso mismo que se aferró más a la idea de hacer lo necesario con tal de que su hija viviera lo mejor posible sin importar que pasara y que, si en caso de que ella estuviera con el mismo mal no debería sentirse marginada.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después Yuki ya había cumplido 6 años y ahora estaba en la primaria, para todos eso era de gran alegría al igual que cualquier otro suceso importante, todos en la mansión se mostraban con toda la disposición ya fuera para llevarla a clases o para ayudarla en sus tareas, pero a diferencia de muchos niños mimados ella odiaba tan excesiva atención y solo aceptaba a IA cerca de ella. Un día volviendo de clases Yuki le mencionó algo que le inquietó.<p>

—IA, ¿crees que soy rara? —preguntaba Yuki desde el asiento trasero del auto.

—Para nada querida, ¿por qué debería pensarlo? —.

—Los niños dicen que sí…—.

— ¿Y por qué lo pensarían? — preguntó IA algo inquieta.

—Porque a veces hablo con unos chicos, pero ellos me dicen que no son reales…—respondió mientras veía por la ventana del auto. —Yo se que si son reales, ¿tu me crees, verdad?—

Apenas escucho esas palabras se quedó atónita, ¿será solo una etapa en la que tiene amigos imaginarios? ¿o era algo más grave?, muchas preguntas rondaban su mente pero como no quería preocupar a Yuki respondió lo más serena que pudo. —Mi niña, no te preocupes, a veces de pequeños tenemos amigos muy especiales que solo nosotros vemos, es normal y pronto pasará—sonrió mientras la veía por el espejo retrovisor.

—Si tú lo dices…—contestó Yuki que luego de eso ya no dijo nada.

Apenas llegaron Yuki salió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, mientras que IA fue con Yuriko para contarle lo de hace unos momentos.

— ¿Estas segura? Nunca antes la vimos hablando sola…—dijo la mujer mientras evitaba preocuparse.

—Tal vez es solo por ratos y por eso no lo notamos, pero si lo desea puedo ir a hablar con su profesora mañana—sugirió.

—No… yo soy su madre y yo debo ser quien vaya, quizás hay más cosas y solo por no querer problemas no nos avisan—.

—En eso no le discuto, pero tendré que ir con usted para que el señor no se moleste—.

—Que se vaya al diablo, iré aun si no le parece—sonrió —y tu puedes quedarte, si te pregunta dile que no sabes, ¿entendido? — IA asintió y se fue a la habitación de Yuki.

Al día siguiente aprovechando que su esposo al parecer no estaba, Yuriko fue a la escuela para hablar con la profesora.

— ¡Buenos días! — le saludó la Yaeko profesora de Yuki.

—Buenos días profesora, disculpe vine para hablar sobre mi hija—.

—Claro, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó mientras la hacía pasar al salón aprovechando que los niños estaban en su recreo.

—Bueno… sucede que ayer mi hija nos mencionó algo y quisiera saber si es cierto—.

—Entiendo, dígame ¿qué le dijo? —preguntó la profesora.

—Me dijo que la molestan por hablar con personas que al parecer no son reales—.

Apenas dijo eso vio como el rostro de la profesora cambió por uno mas serio. —Entonces es eso, mire, quisiera desmentirlo pero no puedo negar algo que es cierto…— respondió mientras buscaba algo.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijo antes? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No le dijimos porque lo considerábamos una etapa, ya sabe, amigos imaginarios y eso… pero hemos visto que en vez de desaparecer esto empeora… además, no creímos que harían algo, la mayoría de los padre suele ser asi…— contesto la profesora.

—Puede ser, pero con Yuki es distinto y me parece que lo sabe—.

—Lo sé y eso también fue algo que tome en cuenta, no quería preocuparla, pero aparte de eso hay algo más— en ese momento le entregó una hoja.

— ¿Para qué me muestra esto?— preguntó mientras veía la hoja con calificaciones.

—Porque si se fija bien, podrá ver que hay ocasiones en las que sus calificaciones bajan drásticamente y eso no es normal, sea por lo que sea, eso no es normal y también le comentaré algo: hay días en los que Yuki viene decaída o irritable y tiende a ser agresiva con los niños, pero otros días viene demasiado enérgica al punto de que no la puedo controlar; no sé si habrá algún problema en casa que la haga actuar así o si sea otra cosa, pero le sugiero que haga algo para evitar problemas más severos en el futuro—.

Después de la plática le pidió permiso para llevarse a Yuki antes, la profesora prefirió no hacer más preguntas y aceptó. En cuanto salieron de la escuela Yuriko decidió hacer algo que cambiaría muchas cosas tanto para ella como para su hija.

—Mami, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntaba Yuki al ver que no era el típico recorrido para regresar a casa.

—A un lugar especial querida—le contestó sonriente mientras conducía.

* * *

><p>Y aqui esta el capitulo uno :) quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba xD pero fue por que quité cosas que me parecian de sobra c: ya en el otro intentare no alejarme de la idea principal, porque por eso mismo tarde al momento de transcribir D: aun creo que le faltó algo, pero lo compensaré en el proximo cap :) oh, por cierto, las palabras con asterisco son por si alguien queda con duda del significado<p>

Ciclotimia: Es un trastorno mental. Es una forma leve del trastorno bipolar (enfermedad maniaco-depresiva), en la cual una persona tiene oscilaciones del estado de ánimo durante un período de años que van desde depresión leve hasta euforia emocional.

Estabilizadores: es otra forma de llamarle a los medicamentos para controlar los cambios de ánimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Torahiko: pues tienes razón, ultimamente los fics tragicos son muy comunes y por eso le pense en si empezarlo o no, ya que la tématica ha sido muy usada pero al final si me anime eso si, voy a evitar poner algunas cosas que he visto algo repetitivas y pues gracias por el review yo igual espero no bajar la calidad en cuanto a la redacción de este fic :D


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo II: Una revelación_**

Luego de casi una hora manejando se detuvieron en frente de un gran edificio blanco, Yuki pudo ver a un par de personas con batas que fácilmente asocio con médicos.

—Mami, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Yuki mientras veía por la ventana del auto. —Yo no me siento mal, ¿por qué venimos con el doctor? —.

—No te preocupes cariño, no es porque te sientas mal, solo vinimos para que hables con un amigo de mami—le respondió tranquilamente —además, tiene muchos juguetes—.

Eso último pareció convencer a la pequeña que de inmediato cambio su expresión de duda por una de entusiasmo. Ambas salieron del auto y se dirigieron al edificio, luego de una larga espera en el ascensor y en la sala del consultorio, una enfermera les indicó que ya podían pasar.

— ¿Señora Akiyama— preguntó amablemente.

—Soy yo, no hize una cita pero el doctor me dijo que no habría problema— dijo mientras cargaba a Yuki.

—Claro, no se preocupe, ya me dijo que son viejos conocidos—sonrió —puede pasar, el doctor Shion la espera—.

—Muchas gracias, ven Yuki veremos al amigo de mami—.

Apenas entraron al consultorio el doctor de cabello azul y gran sonrisa las recibió alegremente.

— ¡Yuriko! Me alegra tanto verte, ¿Cómo has estado? — le preguntó como si fueran muy viejos y buenos conocidos.

—Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por tu interés Kaito— respondió sonriente. —Pero sucede que hoy no vengo por mí, más bien por mi hija— dicho esto, hizo que Yuki volteara a saludarlo, pero esta solo lo vio con timidez.

—Oh claro, tu pequeña Yuki, pues no me molestaría hablar con ella pero sabes que tendría que ser a solas, ya sabes como es esto—comentó mientras se levantaba.

—No hay problema, pero espero que no se ponga nerviosa de no verme—.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto entran a la sala se sienten mas tranquilos—.

Luego de unos minutos de insistencia, logró que Yuki se soltara de ella y le prometió que solo serían unos momentos.

—Ven Yuki— dijo Kaito mientras la tomaba de la mano. —En la otra sala tengo juguetes y algunos dulces— luego de eso cerró las puertas tras ellos.

Pasaron varios minutos de espera e intriga, tantos que la señora Akiyama no se percató de que había pasado una hora, hasta que finalmente vio entrar a Kaito.

— ¿Y bien? ¿si pudiste hacer algo? — preguntó ansiosa.

—Sí, y mucho más de lo que esperaba, es cierto fue difícil al principio ya que tu hija estaba muy aprehensiva, pero luego de unos juegos logré que se sintiera en confianza para hablar— comentó satisfecho.

— ¿Enserio? ¿y notaste algo en ella? —.

—Justo de eso deseaba hablar, Yuriko sabes que es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico ¿verdad? —.

Ella solo asintió. —Lo sé, pero algo me decía que ya no podía esperar—.

Kaito la vio con comprensión, sabía que muchas madres solían hacer algo parecido, y no las podía culpar ¿quién lo haría?, al final de cuentas lo hacían por querer darles un futuro feliz a sus hijos y eso era algo que se le hacía digno de admiración y más aun considerando que no muchas madres de clase alta eran capaces de admitir que su hijo tiene algún problema.

—Lo entiendo— dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. —Pues tomando en cuenta eso te debo decir que aun si noto algo no significa que sea definitivo, puede ser solo algo de la edad o solo una fase, es por eso que diagnosticar cualquier tipo de enfermedad psicológica en los niños es complicado y ni se diga del tratamiento, en caso de que se necesite uno, pues al ser tan pequeños no se les puede dar dosis muy elevadas y tienen que estar en constante vigilancia, pero el que te mencione esto no significa que tu hija este en esa situación, es pequeña aún tenemos tiempo para ver si se desarrolla algún problema— dijo con un semblante mas serio.

—Kaito, deja de intentar "suavizar" la situación— le dijo fríamente —si mi hija tiene indicios de un problema merezco saberlo, así haré lo que este en mi alcance para ayudarla—.

Kaito se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que encontró la mejor manera se expresar sus ideas. —Entiendo… está bien, te diré esto lo más tranquilo que pueda. Haber, tu hija tiene 6 años asi que habría que esperarse mínimo otros dos para dar un diagnóstico definitivo, asi que lo que hagamos ahorita no es más que una terapia sencilla, no le daré medicamentos por lo mismo, solo nos limitaremos a terapias como esta—.

—Eso significa que encontró algo malo, ¿verdad? —.

—No me gustaría decirlo así, más bien, hay cosas que me llamaron la atención considerando su corta edad… pero no significan que ella tenga trastorno bipolar, podrían ser otras cosas como estrés— dijo mientras veía su libreta con anotaciones.

—Entiendo… ¿pero si tuvieras que darle un nombre a lo que posiblemente tenga, que seria? —.

—Es muy pronto para decirlo, necesitaría venir otras cuantas sesiones, ya que con una no puedo decirte más de lo que ya te dije— respondió mientras dirigía su vista hacia ella.

—Es cierto, ¿y no tendrías problema en recibirla? —.

—Yuriko, ¿Qué preguntas me estás haciendo?, es obvio que con gusto aceptare a tu hija, por alguien tan maravillosa como tu hago lo que sea— dijo sonriente.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una— le dijo más tranquila.

—No me debes nada, me basta con ver que estas bien— sonrió —bueno, tu hija está en la sala puedes ir por ella y te vería en una semana— se despidió mientras anotaba la cita en su agenda.

—Gracias por la ayuda Kaito, me alegra tenerte como amigo— dijo antes de entrar a buscar a Yuki.

Pese al estrés de pensar en que podría tener su hija cambió su semblante por uno de mas alegría, paso a la salita dedicada para los niños y vio a Yuki jugando con unas muñecas.

—Hola mi niña, ¿te gusto hablar con mi buen amigo? — preguntó mientras se hincaba cerca de donde ella jugaba.

—Si mami, me dio esto mira— respondió feliz mientras le enseñaba un peluche de gatito.

—Oh, eso es asombroso ¿y si te lo puedes llevar? —.

— ¡Si!, y dice que lo puedo traer cuando venga a hablar con él—.

—Eso es bueno querida, pero ya nos tenemos que ir, ven que IA ya te ha de estar esperando— la tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

—Mami, ¿podemos ir por helado? Me lo habias prometido— preguntó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Un helado? ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde? — comentó mientras ponía en auto en marcha.

— ¡Pero lo prometiste! — gritó mientras abrazaba el nuevo juguete.

—Está bien, está bien… no romperé mi promesa cariño, pero será un helado pequeño, no quiero que te enfermes—.

Luego de pasar a la heladería finalmente llegaron a casa, pero Yuki se habia quedado dormida en el camino así que al llegar le tuvo que pedir ayuda a IA para que la llevara a su habitación. Apenas le entregó a la niña escuchó la voz enojada de su esposo.

— ¡Yuriko! ¿Dónde carajos estabas? Sabes que odio que te lleves a la niña sin avisar—.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que de otra manera no me lo hubieras permitido— respondió molesta.

—Por un demonio, no me digas que la llevaste con tu amigucho ese— dijo con fastidio —ven, no necesito que los empleados nos oigan— la tomó bruscamente y la llevó a su pequeño despacho.

Apenas llegaron y cerró la puerta pudo externar su enojo. — ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? De seguro la loca de su profesora te metió ideas, ¿verdad? —.

— ¡Nadie me metió ideas! Y lo no me arrepiento de haberla llevado—respondió conteniendo su tristeza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó confundido.

Su esposa tomo aire y le contó todo lo que el psicólogo le había dicho, apenas termino vio cómo su esposo trataba de desacreditar sus palabras.

— ¡Son mentiras! De seguro lo hace para sacarte dinero—.

—En lugar de buscar excusas, mejor acepta la realidad… porque enserio deseo que me des algo de apoyo— comentó mientras veía por la ventana.

— ¡¿Apoyo?! ¿Acaso te volviste más loca? ¡no te apoyare en tus tontos delirios! —.

—Si enserio te importa su bienestar, más te vale dejar de pensar así…—finalizó mientras se retiraba.

IA quien estaba en la habitación después de arropar a Yuki, habia escuchado toda la discusión se acercó a la pequeña y le susurró algo.

—Mi querida niña, te esperan cosas no muy buenas, pero sé que eres igual de valiente que tu adorada madre y no importa cuánto obstáculo se te ponga enfrente, yo sé que lo superaras y claro, también contaras con mi apoyo— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

* * *

><p>Hola :D hasta que actualizo esta cosa xD fue casi un mes de abandono :( pero espero ya no descuidar tanto esto, mas que nada por que ni no se me vaya a ir la motivación y no quiero dejar incompleto este y los otros fics en los que trabajo n.n<p>

Pues siento que voy algo lento con esta historia, pero eso me servira como explicación para lo que sucedera mas adelante, como sea, pronto se pondra mas emocionante :D


End file.
